Camelorum Adventures
Camelorum Adventures (formerly known by the working title of Dramedy Sour Power Hour) is a proposed potential cartoon series, a collaboration of ideas with Dozerfleet Comics involving characters owned by DeviantArt users Chad Patterson and Irina Anghel, and a set of comic strips pursuing potential episode plots for a later TV series. It is designed with the intent of being similar to Animaniacs, Superjail!, and similar shows on Adult Swim and Cartoon Network - but with an emphasis on family-friendly humor and highly-improbable situations. However, it also has themes in common with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men cartoons, and DreamWorks' Monsters vs. Aliens; becoming a "PG-rating-friendly Orange is the New Black" that replaces that show's sexual and racial themes with surreal slapstick comedy and fantastic situations. It was first proposed in April of 2015, around the same time as Sodality: Vindication. The series is adapted from The Tale of Emily and the Two Jens by Chad Patterson, which has become a source of much commissioned artwork on DeviantArt. While Vindication focuses on superhero drama with a prison episode arc for some of the heroes but has various bits of comedy thrown in; Camelorum Adventures chooses to emphasize comedy - while only occasionally alluding to drama (or making light of it.) Taglines "Not cruel; but '''definitely' unusual!" "''They'll be serving the time of their lives!" Plot The central story revolves around Carly Rancine, a 19-year-old who awakes just outside the Camelorum Correctional prison facility one day with no memory of how she got there or why. Nobody else seems to know what she did or why she's there either, but her casual strut into town leads to a mix of flying cars with other cars that nearly become black holes. She is immediately knocked unconscious and taken back to Camelorum. The staff decide to hold her until they can get some answers. Her cranky attitude suggests she might be trouble, further convincing the staff that they need to keep her hidden away until further notice. (Little does she know that the evil space alien Xiboruty has hidden a battery inside of her, which he desires to eventually use to power a doomsday device of his.) As she is put in a holding cell to be processed along with the new inmates, she discovers that most of the inmates at Camelorum are not serious criminal offenders, but rather the "criminally clumsy." She is immediately introduced to Barry Navoz, who inadvertently set off a Rube Goldberg contraption that - via quirk of fate - destroyed the Gnatmobile and nearly killed The Gnat. Also in the holding cell is Janet "the Glob" Joblin, who fell through 5 stories of a building and had abilities not fully understood. Candace Dixon Mason is in prison after she was assaulted by Xiboruty and gained the power to turn anyone into a June bug - or a fruit. After accidentally turning a mall cop into a lime and foiling a robbery seconds later at the same mall, Candace was arrested and was dubbed "Lemon Witch" by the news media. Emily Barnes is revealed to be in because of she was with Jenny Jane and Jenny Kay. The three of them got in a car while drunk, and crashed into a city fountain. That fountain just happened to feature on it a statue of someone related to the judge, who consequently threw the book at the three girls - literally. Carly discovers that her co-ed chain gang will also sometimes include Katrina Cantina and Melinda Rotinda - captured for graffiti art. Also captured are Joe Hammerstein and Annie Tudinous, amateur sleuths whose van was raided on drug suspicions. Their dog - and two of their friends - were eaten by a mysterious creature dubbed "Tobey the Toilet Monster," thus putting an end to Team "Flooby-Don't." In addition is Gwen Indot, who tries to warn everyone of what not to say lest they get sued and who is in for accidentally blowing up a ferret. Gwen's cellmate winds up being air show and radio personality Anita Hallot, whose race-start gun got swapped with one with real bullets when she wasn't looking - leading to her accidentally shooting a stunt plane's engine with bad timing, which cause the plane to crash into a cotton candy factory. While Carly considers her new friends mostly harmless, there are some others at Camelorum deemed troublesome. Beatrice Index and Luin Kim, for example, keep plotting to take over the world. Several times, they escape and nearly succeed - only for quirks of fate to spell ruin and send them back to Camelorum. They also want to find a way to get a refrigerator in their cell, as Luin believes she deserves "Norwegian treatment." Phil Funzel is accused of stealing the Mauve Puma diamond, although he believes a mysterious thief named "Hada Taca" is responsible. It is later revealed that Hada Taca was working for the actual Mauve Puma, who is sent to Camelorum and Phil is exonerated. However, the Mauve Puma ties Phil's leg to a plane when no one is looking and he is sent flying to his doom "soaring to new heights." Due to the Puma getting to wear his regular clothes and keep his cane, by seducing guards, none of the other inmates trust him. As the inmates try to survive their various crazy community service assignments, a supervillain in the background having a rivalry with Luin, dubbed "the Spatula," continuously launches his own diabolical schemes to take over Dromedary Heights. He does so with the assistance of his bumbling henchmen Beat-Drop and Eurodance, the former a whale and the latter an ostrich. Their plans are foiled repeatedly by the 20s Altered Judo Iguanas, who befriend a news reporter named June O'Reilly. However, the constant battles land June in Camelorum after she is blamed for leveling a building to the ground. (It was actually the Spatula's fault.) June does her best to learn everything about the other inmates, while the Iguanas secretly plot to rescue her from Camelorum. As if all this didn't make life in Dromedary Heights exciting enough, Jackie Regg escapes after another female inmate abuses her one time too many. Jackie runs away to join a circus, where her desperation to avoid recapture leads to her learning every clowning trick in the book and being reincarnated as "Laney the Laughable." When Xiboruty comes to collect his battery from Carly, he captures her - along with the Iguanas, June, Jenny Jane, Jenny Kay, and Emily. He murders about 68 other inmates for laughs, destroys Luin's refrigerator, and attacks Barry. Barry survives, and becomes Ion Boy. Johnny "Lightning Hobo" Geriwall recruits him and Lemon Witch - along with Janet and Laney - to become "the Camelry" and save Dromedary Heights from Xiboruty. The Jens - now imbued with super-advanced knowledge of Xomia after exposure to one of Xiboruty's energy beams, escape captivity and become the "Jen in Black" to give the Camelry some backup - inadvertently freeing the Iguanas as well. With Xiboruty defeated, the Iguanas and June escape. Candace is offered a chance to be one of the first to be sent to the Camelorum Halfway House as soon as it opens - provided the mayor complies. She begins a secret relationship with the guard Patrick Pitterson. Barry and Janet are sent back to Camelorum, along with the Jens and Carly and Emily. Carly continues to look for ways to get answers about her past - and to leave Camelorum for good. Although, she does want to see her new friends regain their freedom as well. Over time, Xironooti decides to avenge Xiboruty and begins wreaking havoc on Camelorum and on Dromedary Heights as a whole. His antics place a strain on Katrina and Melinda's friendship. His efforts to control Candace and Melinda lead to the Camelry and Jen in Black reassembling to defeat him. However, he sends the Shakesbear and Utkitroll to throw them off course. He also sends the Judo Iguanas - and their commonly-associated allies and enemies - to Pocket 5 and traps them there. Candace and Pat go public about their relationship after defeating Utkitroll, and Pat is transferred as a guard to Llamalorum so he can Candace can continue their relationship. Carly officially joins the Camelry as Maddening Rod, and Emily as Semaphore, after they learn to control their powers. Laney retires from the Camelry and becomes a permanent member of the circus. Bonny "Gummibabe" Boggidy joins also. The Camelry is eventually moved to the halfway house, so they can be more free to deal with Xironooti's monsters and other threats similar - without all the red tape involved of having to get out of prison every time they need to fight a monster. The Jen in Black eventually join, though Jenny Kay starts dividing her time between Jenny Jane and Reggie Schmelding. In the series epilogue, Candace and Pat marry and get an orchard. Candace also gets a job as a nutritionist at a university. Carly and Barry eventually marry too. Emily gets to see her sister one last time, before that sister dies of cancer. Johnny and the others eventually find permanent homes to settle down. Characters While many characters come and go, there are a few that are recurrent throughout: |-| Camelry= These inmates become superheroes when Camelorum Correctional is attacked by Xiboruty the Alien, who tries to harvest Carly as a battery. They were recruited by a homeless man with lightning powers Johnny Geriwall, known to most only as "the Lightning Hobo." * Johnny Geriwall / Lightning Hobo: The Camelry's field leader. A homeless man with lightning powers, he becomes a guardian of the city at night from forces police can't quite touch. And he also wants a new bike. He draws inspiration from Hobo with a Shotgun, though he states he will never be that gory. * Jackie Regg / Laney the Laughable: A convict originally created by Barefoot-Inmate at DeviantArt. Tired of the constant abuse she was getting from another female prisoner, she escaped and joined a circus, adopting a clown persona. She used this new persona to avoid capture, and even became a weird sort of hero in and of herself. * Candace Mason / "Lemon Witch": An auburn-haired victim of Xiboruty of Xomia, who can now somehow turn random individuals into bugs - or fruit. The news dubbed her "Lemon Witch," and she is unsure how to handle this new identity. She is all the same captured by SWAT and sent to Camelorum after she loses control of her powers in a shopping mall and turns a mall cop into a lime. She features here. * Barry Navoz / Ion Boy: A very nervous male inmate, who has a crush on Carly. Features here. Carly seems oblivious to his attractions at first. He gets upgraded to Ion Boy after an encounter with Xiboruty, whom he later joins the Camelry to stop. He is in Camelorum for having accidentally destroyed the Gnatmobile. * Janet "The Glob" Joblin: Unable to call herself "the Blob" because that's already taken, Glob is hard to move once she plants her feet. However, this is not unexploitable. As seen here in "Ball Game." Little is known about Janet, except that she's on one of the soccer teams at Camelorum. * Carly Rancine / Maddening Rod: Sometimes called "Carly Rancid" by the others, she woke up just outside Camelorum Correctional having absolutely no idea how she got there - or why she was being held. She holds a chip on her shoulder for the fact that nobody will explain anything to her, and why she's not allowed to have a lawyer. She senses a conspiracy, but finds neither the warden nor the guards nor any of the inmates to be of much help. Instead, she plays observer to events and hopes amidst the insanity to piece together something that might resemble a cohesive narrative of her history. She was created by BulldozerIvan over some confusion regarding Emily and some other characters, as not all commission artists working for Chad could agree on a single look for most of his characters. Her most prominent scene so far is here. When Xiboruty's cousin Xironooti tries to take revenge, he inadvertently gives Carly and Emily the ability to control the strange abilities Xiboruty gave them - provided they wear gloves like Candace does. Carly, while wearing black gloves, is able to limit some of her "weirdness-granting" aura's ill effects to only those she touches, thus allowing her to don the mantle "Maddening Rod" and make...unusual things happen to whomever she touches. Without the gloves, her reality-warping extends a 4-mile radius around Camelorum Correctional, and cannot be controlled. * Emily Barnes / Semaphore: One of Chad's original characters, and subject of a majority of commissioned art on DeviantArt. While there is some debate about the nature of her sentence, it's agreed upon that she began life as a spoiled child and then fell on the wrong side of the law. She is often seen on the chain gangs, or hanging out with Carly. They share a bond, as two of the few sane women at the facility. Originally a brunette, she has been more recently portrayed as blonde to distinguish herself from Carly. Like Carly, she is also one of the few women who take anything seriously. She has varied greatly both in hair color, and in physique. No two artists seem to agree on how hard the staff at Camelorum works her either. Due to the hair color issue, it's become a running gag that her hair magically changes colors from time to time. Carly seems to always notice. After Xironooti's assault on Camelorum, Emily gains the ability to have meaningful hair color changes - and be able to interpret what they mean, granting her limited precognition. She is able to tell her friends what the colors mean as well, thus allowing her to join the Camelry as "Semaphore." * Bonny Boggidy / "Gummibabe": She tried inventing her own version of Flubber, after ignoring the advice of a coworker. That coworker was later arrested over questionable logistics with an unrelated sale at Purview Labs. Bonny herself drank her formula, and then accidentally bounced 80 feet high and landed on a prized poodle, killing it instantly. Rita Rigatoni starts keeping her company, as they can talk through the heating vents and play "telephone." Bonny considers Rita to be slightly insane, though they do like to tell Dr. Seuss jokes to irritate the guards. She later joins the Camelry, due to her ability to bounce everywhere and not be hurt by bullets. * Shantal Luminoso / "Floodlight": A young woman struggling to find the right to remain in Delaware in spite living on the streets. Both her parents are illegals from Mexico, who were caught and deported. Shantal herself is attacked by Xiboruty, and gets caught some time later after Lightning Hobo rescues her from him. She develops the ability to make her hands glow very brightly. However, she was caught detonating fireworks way too large to be civilian legal. When confronted, she loses control and blinds a cop. She is sentenced to 3-1/2 years. While generally helpful, she keeps to herself most of the time. Her parents only ever spoke Spanish when she was home with them, so her English is very broken. Shortly after the events in Lightning Hobo: Friendly Competition, Janet is released from custody and Shantal takes her place on the team. |-| Jen in Black= These two of Chad's originals are finely-attuned to detecting and warning others about alien activity. Unfortunately, few others believe them until it's too late. Both of them get a hero upgrade after they escape from Xiboruty and steal some of his weaponry to fight back at him with, becoming obvious spoofs of the Men in Black. They were originally at Camelorum serving time for destroying a fountain in a drunk driving incident. * Jenny Jane: One of the first to be mentioned as a resident at Camelorum Correctional. An athlete at heart, though she becomes a super-scientist and super-inventor after getting hit with Xiboruty's energy beam. She is also one of the few inmates smart enough to help Carly piece together clues to unravel Carly's past with. Among her many inventions include the "Tobey Swatter" - designed to deter Tobey from eating inmates. * Jenny Kay: The other Jenny. Less athletic, she is also a super-scientist/inventor. Yet, she's more playful and outgoing than Jenny Jane. She wins the heart of Reggie Schmelding in almost no time at all, after a visit to the Grillitan Diner. While she needed the other Jen's help to complete her ideas, she was the inventor of the Tobey Alarm and XPF XomiaScreen - the former to alert other inmates if Tobey was about to eat them, and the latter to shield guards and visitors from Candace and Carly's Xomian radiation auras. |-| Regular inmates= * Phil Funzel: A bumbling young man who is mistakenly believed to be a master thief, and has been accused of stealing the Mauve Puma diamond. Nobody can prove it, but he's so far the only suspect. When the associate prosecutor tries to interrogate him, he inadvertently tricks her into saying things for which she can get sued, leading to no small amount of resentment between them. He is eventually acquitted when it is discovered that Hada Taca stole the Mauve Puma diamond - at behest of the actual Mauve Puma. Phil's enjoyment of his freedom is short-lived, however, when he is assassinated by the Mauve Puma. * Beatrice Index: Originally envisioned by Prodigal-Gamer and drawn by numerous artists, she was first given a name by BulldozerIvan in "Street Sweeping Team" by AnirBrokenear. She is tall, pink-haired, happy-go-lucky, clueless, dim-witted, loving, helpful, mentally unstable, and prone to bad luck. She is inspired heavily by Pinky from Pinky and the Brain, and has a similar relationship with Luin to Pinky's with Brain. Prodigal has stated his approval of this name for her on a few occasions, even eventually canonizing it. She considers Luin to be the only one who has ever taken her under-wing, and is completely devoted to helping Luin with her insane world domination schemes. She wandered around one day and got lost in the very building where Luin was conducting an experiment. A superhero interfered with Luin's scheme and ruined it, causing the device to fail and destroy the building. Beatrice protected Luin from some falling debris, saving both their lives in the long run. However, Beatrice was then accused of being an accomplice to Luin's schemes and was sent to Camelorum along with Luin. She enjoys cheap jokes, zany schemes, and soccer. * Luin Kim: A short woman who graduated from college at an early age. She strangely speaks a dialect of English highly improbable for someone of South Korean origin, and has a really high IQ. All the same, her father's impossible standards drive her insane, leading to her urge for world domination to prove herself worthy of his respect - or just to see if she can do it. Her one major failure leads to her being sent with Beatrice to Camelorum, where she somehow still gets a hold of the necessary materials to continue her zany world domination schemes from behind bars. Egotistical and neurotic, she is quick to insult - often via sarcasm - anyone whose statements she deems idiotic. She has a lot more patience for Beatrice than the other inmates, however. She shares a rivalry with a supervillain known as the Spatula, who often tries to steal her inventions to aid his own plans for world conquest. She is also highly resentful that her cell doesn't come with a refrigerator. However, her plans to get one are constantly foiled. Not by security, but by bizarre happenstance. As time goes by, she becomes a * Rita Rigatoni: A crazed super-prankster who communicates via the heating vent system with Bonny. She is in for having defended herself with a corkscrew, killing her attacker. She claims her name is appropriate, as she's "one Twisted Noodle." Her catchphrase is "Rubber Bananas!!!" It's later revealed that she was the one who framed both Anita and Gwen. * Alice Bloney: Also known as Alice "Baloney," due to her love of baloney sandwiches. Sometimes also called "Alice in Blunderland." She was framed for vehicular manslaughter by a giant slug monster. * Katrina Cantina: An emotionally unstable graffiti artist, who gets in trouble for painting a picture of Deathstroke on a wall. The judge irritates her by mistakenly accusing her of drawing Spider-Man. Katrina was first given a name here, in a piece by the artist Shases dubbed "On Trial." * Melinda Rotinda: Katrina's frustrated partner-in-crime. * Anita Hallot: A radio personality who was a big deal in Dromedary Heights. During one of Rita's pranking schemes, she swapped out the gun Anita was supposed to use to start a race at an air show with a gun that had real bullets in it. A stunt plane flying too low got shot right in the engine, and the pilot lost control. The pilot ejected, but the plane crashed right into a cotton candy factory on the other side of the lake. Anita is initially taken to the city jail, where she gets in further trouble for "bullying" a drunk man by singing a music parody to mock his condition. She is eventually sentenced to 5 years for all the mayhem she caused, being in there longer than most of the Camelry. * Gwen Indot: An 18-year-old and the youngest woman in Camelorum. Rita swapped out the ferret food that Gwen was supposed to feed to a ferret she was pet-sitting for a family with explosive pellets. The ferret ate the explosive, with Gwen having no idea that the ferret's food had been tampered with. Seconds later, the ferret exploded violently - taking out the family garage. Gwen was blamed for the incident, and sentenced to 4 years at Camelorum for the incident. She earned the nickname "the Ferretslayer." Whenever in her presence now, ferrets instantly die inexplicably - much to her grief. She does, however, appreciate being assigned Anita as a cellmate, and Anita grows to be a "big sister" to Gwen. * Wanda Weldon: The world's leading expert on exotic meats, in spite only being 21. She can hold day-long conversations with Candace on nutrition, specializing in the science of meat while Candace specializes in fruits and vegetables. She has an unhealthy fascination with Carly from a distance, since Carly has a tendency to make baby giraffes and flamingos randomly appear - Wanda's two favorite meats. Wanda was sentenced to 8 years for abducting a giraffe from the zoo in Giddewaltz and eating it. She claimed to the judge that it was delicious, and that it "tasted just like horse." After the first season, she is transferred to Alpacalorum after she is discovered to be drawing an excessive number of disturbing pictures of murdering giraffes. |-| 20s Altered Judo Iguanas-related= Blatant parodies / knock-offs of the 1987 Ninja Turtles. Two of the women at Camelorum were sent there after a failed attempt to commit corporate espionage on Purview Labs - which created the Iguanas. All the same, the Iguanas live in a museum storage basement and protect Dromedary Heights from the evil Spatula and his minions - while eating calzones and having fun with June O'Reilly. They occasionally factor into the plot, but usually make background cameos. First mentioned in "Street-Sweeping Team," they get their own limelight spot here. Prodigal has described the Iguanas as "creepy," but that they contrast well with the "really cute" June. * Wycliffe: Named after the Protestant reformer John Wycliffe, this Iguana likes to wear brown. He is the de facto leader in field operations for his team of judo brothers, though he often states the obvious. He is a blatant knock-off of Leonardo. * Huss: Often wearing gray shirts, Huss is named after the Protestant reformer John Huss. He makes it his business to understand the logistical flow of everything in the city, and then advises Wycliffe accordingly. He cannot fix machines like Donatello, but he does understand where they'd most likely be put to use. * Calvin: Named after John Calvin, this Iguana is the skeptic of the group who second-guesses what the others say and tries to factor Murphy's Law into the equation whenever possible. In spite being fatalistic, he is completely devoted to the success of his brothers. He usually is wearing yellow. He is the closest analog to Raphael. * Zwingli: Named after Ulrich Zwingli, this Iguana is the clown of the group. He is usually wearing white, and is the first to call for more calzones. This is in reference to Michelangelo's love of pizza. * Shrapnel: A giant, blue-feathered cockatoo who is an obvious parody of Splinter from Ninja Turtles. He makes very rare appearances, usually letting the Iguanas figure things out for themselves. * June O'Reilly: A reporter who was assigned to do a series of stories on the chain gang. However, she gets in trouble herself after she and the Iguanas fail to stop the Spatula from destroying a building. She winds up inside Camelorum with them and Shrapnel, although they do escape and continually plot to rescue her somehow. * Spatula: An obvious Shredder knock-off who considers Luin his biggest rival for the rank of top supervillain. When the Iguanas are unable to foil his schemes, dumb luck usually does the trick. That, or his incompetent henchmen. He is often said to be "flipping" things. * Beat-Drop: A man partially turned into a whale by Purview Labs. His name is a reference to dubstep, and he is otherwise a knock-off of Bebop. He rarely ever factors into the main plot. * Eurodance: Beat-Drop's ostrich-like partner-in-crime, and also a henchman for Spatula. Similarly, he seldom factors into the main plot, and is often referenced in the background as a running gag. He tends to dress in a "metro" style, and is otherwise based off Rocksteady. |-| Flooby-Don't Gang= Seldom-appearing knock-offs of the Scooby-Doo team. They solved mysteries in the Inquiry Device, up until it was impounded. * Flooby-Don't: Much like Drumstick, Flooby is a mix of a German shepherd and a poodle. He was last seen being eaten by Tobey the Toilet Monster, who comes out of toilets and attacks random victims. He is presumed dead, but appears in flashbacks for running gag purposes. * Ted Bones: A Fred knock-off, presumed dead via Tobey. * Tammany Edwards: A Daphne knock-off, also presumed dead via Tobey. * Joe Hammerstein: A Shaggy knock-off, who is extremely paranoid about everything. He is deathly afraid of Tobey the Toilet Monster coming to eat him as well, though the guards think he's insane. Based on a reinterpretation of this scene. His last name of Hammerstein was in reference to Shaggy's last name being "Rogers." * Annie Tudinous: A crazy-prepared pharmacist-turned-vigilante-private-detective, and also the Velma analog. She has invented medicines for conditions that the Camelorum staff does not know exist yet, though police think it's just random drugs when they first raid the Inquiry Device. She is being held on drug charges, and is anything but impressed. It is her medicine cabinet that gets Joe in trouble as well. * Tobey the Toilet Monster: A monster that crawls out of toilets and eats random victims. He is believed to have murdered half the Flooby-Don't team. Authorities occasionally search toilets, in case he pops out of one. He begins the series still at large. |-| Other= * Ms. Gholash "the Ghoulish": A frightful old woman with a softspoken voice who maintains a haunted house. While kind in and of herself, she seems mostly oblivious to the evil lurking in her home. Several of the chain gang girls have vanished in past years while attempting to help out around her house, where they hear a little girl in the attic and then go to investigate - never to come back. Emily personally thinks Gholash is the Devil, and is terrified of that house. A few have threatened to call the SCP Foundation on Ms. Gholash and her house. * Simon Sattlebry: One of the male guards working at Camelorum, who seems to be clueless to a lot of the insanity happening in and around the facility. * Pat Pitterson: A male guard that works at Camelorum, and sometimes oversees the chain gang instead of or alongside Simon. He gets along with and trusts the Xomified inmates more than any of the others, and lets them get away with more than the other guards do. He and Candace eventually end up in a romantic relationship, and get married some time after the series. * Bob B. Reean: A neurotic guard who takes his job way more seriously than anyone else at Camelorum proves able to take anyone seriously. He eventually snaps one day, taking the entire building hostage. Things return to normal(-ish!) when Candace sneaks in through a vent and turns him into grape jelly while he is torturing Emily. * Roger Sanders / Officer Lime: The mall security guard that attacked Candace and got turned into a lime by her. He did so because he mistook Candace and her friend Jessie for a band of shoplifters he was pursuing in a different part of the mall. This is in reference to SSSniperwolf's video here. * Stan Woudean: The warden at Camelorum, torn between proving his qualifications to the mayor and his tendency to treat the inmates he likes as if they were his children. The inmates often refer to him as "Uncle Stan." * Amelia Mason: Candace's mother, who is generally oblivious to all the crazy, supernatural things that happen around her. She is fully supportive of Candace all throughout her endeavor with being sent to Camelorum, and visits periodically for updates. She lets Candace know that she would love nothing more than for Candace to find Eddie - even if that means exacting revenge on Xiboruty. * Eddie Mason: Candace's father, who went missing due to Xiboruty. He is a former employee at Purview Labs, and knows far too many of the company's dirty secrets. * Bobby Mason: Candace's younger brother, tormented at school by bullies and unsure what to make of his sister's fate - and of how much of her example he should emulate. Development Characters and inspirations Most work in the series proposal currently consists of commissioned sketches and humorous captions, along with suggestions on direction to take the series in. According to Prodigal-Gamer, most of his characters were inspired "by a dream" involving his wife Jen, that somehow turned into an idea for a series about early-20-something female convicts and a chain gang that finds itself on numerous whacky adventures. As time went by, Prodigal asked other artists to do commissions of some of his ideas, claiming to have very little artistic talent in and of himself. In April of 2015, the Dozerfleet founder discovered some of these commissioned art pieces while doing research for Sodality: Vindication. He left several humorous captions on the images, reinterpreting them from their base presentations to re-frame the situations as revolving around silly setups which harkened back to classic cartoons. Animaniacs proved a major source of inspiration behind this; and the effect recursively resulted in Keet Kabo being given a "New York" accent inspired by that of Slappy Squirrel. It didn't take long before the captions seemed to bear a sort of subtle hint at continuity, in spite Prodigal's claim to have never taken the time to make his vision "completely cohesive." A lot of this had to do with Anir's repeated depiction of a duo of female inmates in which one was tall with pink hair and the other was of obvious Asian descent. These two were quickly canonized by both BulldozerIvan and Prodigal-Gamer as "Beatrice and Luin," and were seen as a sort of homage / parody of Pinky and the Brain. Luin's deadpan snark is a virtual carbon copy thereof, though Beatrice substitutes "narf" with "derp." Several panels of commissioned art were unclear as to whether the second blonde being seen with Jenny J were Emily, Jenny K, or a third character. Other panels featured a brunette as Emily, leading to further confusion. This resulted in Carly and Annie being created out of the confusion, with one being compared to Ermac due to the confusion that brought about her existence and the other being made a parody of Velma. Alice Bloney was also made out of confusion about Emily's appearance, as it was often unclear who was in the elevator during several "She was Bad"-esque elevator scenes done by various artists. In versions involving Emily, it was being drunk and disorderly that got her in trouble. In Alice versions, it had to do with accidentally blowing up a ferret. As the series' "continuity" began to form based around jokes, several additional characters were made specifically to support these jokes. There was a subplot in which a female reporter from the local news tried to do a special on the chain gang at Camelorum, only to ironically end up in some sort of trouble and be sent to Camelorum herself. She wound up being named "June O'Reilly," a spoof on both Bill O'Reily and April O'Neil. To further drive home the point, she was shown to have befriended the "20s Altered Judo Iguanas" and their mentor: a cockatoo named Shrapnel. While the Iguanas remained background characters, they were shown to battle a Shredder spoof named "Spatula," as well as his henchmen "Beat-Drop" and "Eurodance." Beat-Drop was a reference to dubstep, as well as an obvious reference to Bebop. Eurodance the Ostrich replaced Rocksteady, as classic rock and disco had been replaced with dubstep and European dance mixes. Candace Mason is another character that began based on confusion over Emily's appearance, but which led to the legend of the "Lemon Witch" after some Monty Python references were made in some captions. As Lemon Witch, she was redone into almost a parody of Marvel's Scarlet Witch. She and a few others at Camelorum would become a team of heroes called the Camelry in "Camelry, Assemble!" - a spoof image done to take the silliness up a factor. Barry Navoz - who is easily confused with Joe and Phil and the three may have at one point been the same character - gets upgraded into "Ion Boy" after a Loki fill-in dubbed Xiboruty attacks Camelorum and kidnaps several inmates. This was in reference to the "Ion Man" joke in Ukinojoe's Irod Bad 2 video on YouTube. Janet Joblin was named "the Glob" after Anir's soccer picture, in which she calls herself that to imply she'll make a good goalie. It was meant as a humorous shout out to Marvel's "Blob." Laney the Laughable - a sort of discount Harley Quinn - was originally Jackie Regg, a Barefoot-Inmate original character. She became part of the cast after escaping Camelorum to get away from another woman there who was treating her like a slave. She joined the circus to avoid recapture, and became a super-clown. Finally, the Camelry was given a leader in the form of a homeless man that could shoot lightning, dubbed "Lightning Hobo" in reference to Hobo With a Shotgun. Xiboruty was made to resemble a sort of knock-off of Loki from The Avengers and Galaxar from Monsters vs. Aliens, but with speech mannerisms taken from Mark Hamil's DCAU version of the Joker. This played in perfectly to Jenny J and Jenny K becoming the "Jen in Black," with everything but the weapons being present in The Sims 4 to make a Men in Black parody possible. Other characters were rendered as the humor elements required. Visual media Most artists behind the series hand-draw or digital-paint the frames themselves. Only Dozerfleet art panels seem to go the machinomic route, utilizing primarily The Sims 4 as a visual medium. However, Sims 3 art does exist of the characters. This art has been utilized to assist in adapting their sprites for the MAA Fanfic Universe Wiki, wherein which proposals are made for the Camelorum cast to be able to join the greater Dozerfleet Megaverse in being Percolated into Earth-12131. Setting Not all artists can agree exactly where the characters in Camelorum truly are, or where they started out before being sent to Camelorum. In Dozerfleet continuity, the characters were usually sent to Camelorum directly. They were also from Dromedary Heights or Giddewaltz, DE originally; the latter town also being the setting of The Trapezoid Kids - a similar cartoon world. Some artists depict Emily as being from Florida, however. In Carly's case, it's considered advantageous that her origins are a mystery. In this regard, Camelorum's geographic ambiguity is comparable to that of Springfield from The Simpsons. See also * Sodality: Vindication * Volkonir: Rise of Semaphry * Chad Patterson * Irina Anghel * Shases * Max (DeviantArt) * Karina MacGill * The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens External links * Prodigal-Gamer at DeviantArt ** AnirBrokenear ** Barefoot-Inmate ** Shases * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/55565467/Camelorum-Adventures Camelorum Adventures folder] * All the Tropes article Category: Projects from 2015 Category: Camelorum Adventures